


Claws Bared

by undeadcannibal



Series: Devilish Kinks [5]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bloodplay, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4098889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undeadcannibal/pseuds/undeadcannibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nero has always been hesitant when touching you, mostly because he fears that he might accidentally hurt you. When the two of you share an overdue evening together, he accidentally scratches you. The reaction you give is something far from what he'd imagined. </p>
<p>(5. Bodily Fluids - Nero/Reader)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claws Bared

**Author's Note:**

> As you can tell from the tags, there's blood involved and if that's triggering to you, I'd advise reading something else to be safe dears. I really couldn't help myself with this one, I mean come on, just look at Devil Bringer and think about what wonderful marks that thing would leave you with! Consensually, of course. Kinda had fun with this one too, though I've never written anything with blood play involved. Anyway, hope you enjoy. 
> 
> This series is based off of phandom-doodle 's 100 Kinks challenge on tumblr.
> 
> If you've any suggestions or anything else you want to share, don't hesitate to comment. Thanks for reading!

Soft, hesitant touches trail up your thigh; you’ve never been more excited and frustrated at the same time with him. 

Every touch he gives feels gentle and hesitant.

You understand why. 

With Devil Bringer, Nero always makes sure that you’re comfortable and safe with anything the two of you do. That involves sexual activity. Both of you understand the risk that comes with it, but you’re the one who’s stated many times that you trust him completely. Yes, Nero’s learned how to control himself well around those he loves and cares about, but that doesn’t mean he won’t take precaution. Nero may not trust himself entirely yet, but you hope that will change tonight, maybe give him a little more faith in himself.

Just like now. 

As he sits between your legs and caresses your thighs with the utmost care, reassuring you that he’s doing his very best to assure that no harm will come to you. 

The contrast between Devil Bringer and his normal arm felt both interesting and breathtaking. On one thigh you felt the soft pads of his fingertips and on the other his sharp demonic claws. While he moved his hands along your thighs his lips followed after placing lingering kisses. His continued upward until one of his claws raked across your skin a little too hard and created a scratch, making him immediately halt in his actions. His head shot up to direct his gaze to your face, searching for any indication that you were in pain or scared.

“I-I’m sorry! Did I hurt you? Do you want to stop?”

Nero’s soft blue eyes widened slightly with worry as he waited patiently for your answer. 

That boy was going to be the death of you for being far too cute and caring. 

With a slight shake of your head, you gave him a reassuring smile. “Nero, it’s alright. You didn’t hurt me and I’m more than fine with continuing, but if you want to stop, that’s okay.” 

Nero’s cheeks became colored from a light blush while he shook his head in disagreement. 

“N-No. I want to continue too, it’s just… I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Nero, you’ve yet to actually injure and and you have my complete trust that you never will. Don’t worry so much dear.”

You watch as he mulls over your words for a few moments, noting how his brows furrow with thought. Cute, cute, cute. He’s far too fucking adorable for his own good. 

“Alright, just, if I do anything you don’t like, let me know and I’ll stop immediately.” 

You nod. “I’ll let you know as soon as possible.”

Nero gives you a quick smile before returning back to his task at hand. 

He gently smoothes his thumb over the raised mark on your thigh, kissing it afterwards. Though it didn’t hurt much earlier, there’s still a slight sting to it, but the addition of the slight pain makes you that much more eager. The fact that you enjoyed it more than you imagined gives you an idea. “Nero… do you think you can do that again? The scratching, I mean.” 

Nero gives you a momentary look of surprise but doesn’t say anything, instead nodded quickly as a blush returns to his cheeks. Nero applies a bit more pressure to your thigh with Devil Bringer and begins to move in a slow line, bright claws digging into your flesh enough to leave raised red lines in their wake. 

The feeling of his claws digging into your skin and scratching downward enough to leave visible marks is breathtaking. Oddly enough, you’re actually enjoying it a lot. A sigh escapes your lips and your hips raise a little, claws pressing harder against you. 

While you raised your hips and thighs towards him, Nero’s eyes move down to your thighs, noting how his claws are digging into your skin hard enough to now draw blood. Something flashes within his eyes as he watches your crimson fluid dot at the surface of your soft skin, contrasting your complexion in the best way possible -- he’s sure he’s never seen anything more beautiful before. 

“I’m, I--” He’s unsure how to voice what he now wants. It’s something that he’s never done before nor felt the want to and he’s not sure how you’ll react -- though inwardly he hopes it’s well enough that you won’t get scared or freaked out. 

“Something wrong, Nero?”

Nero grits his teeth for a few moments before finally blurting out his want. “I’m not sure why, but I-I want to scratch you enough to leave marks and see your blood.” 

Oh. Well, that was certainly a surprise. 

But you weren’t against it.

“Really?”

At this point, he’s so flustered and embarrassed that he does nothing more than nod.

“Sure. Go for it. Just try not to get any blood on my clothes, okay?”

He can do that, he just wanted to make sure he had your consent before doing such a thing to you. 

Now that he knows both of you are on board with this, he’s letting loose a little and pressing his sharps claws against you more. The glowing flesh is bright against yours while he sinks the sharp edges further to you, flesh breaking underneath the pressure and blood rushing to the wound, both Nero and you are moaning in unison. Your fingers grip the sheets beneath you while he makes quick, deep scratches in your flesh, drawing more blood and pain from you.

Oh, but he doesn’t stop there, not tonight. Something within him is driving him mad with need. He’s not sure what it is exactly, but his mind settles on something demonic. He doesn’t dwell on that for long however because now, he’s keeping Devil Bringer clutched to your thigh and using his free hand to pull the crotch of your panties aside before he presses his face against your pussy. While his fingers keep your panties out of the way, he settles his thumb on your clit and begins rubbing the bud slowly, tongue now lapping eagerly up the full length of your slit. Every time his tongue traces your opening, he takes a few moments to stop and flick the tip of his tongue against the underside of your clit, drawing out the most wonderful noises from you. Every action he gives is met with a needy moan and it only drives him forward. 

As he works your with his mouth and tongue your fingers tangle themselves in his snowy locks, his reaction is sudden and makes you gasp sharply. You barely had time to whimper in protest when he pulled his mouth away from your slit and licked his lips clean; now gently removing his claws from your flesh. The four scratch marks are a bit deep but not very wide and nothing a little trip to the medical kit can’t fix.

You look at Nero curiously, watching him lick the blood off of his fingers with a smirk. This is a side you’ve yet to witness but you’re not complaining. Watching him let go a little and have some fun together is great and so far the outcome is more than amusing. 

After he’d finished cleaning his fingers his gaze darts up to yours, locking them together, but remains silent. Instead of speaking, he instead flashes another smirk your way and leans down towards your thigh. You’d assumed that he meant to return back to eating you out, but he’s surprising you yet again and moving towards the bleeding cuts. His tongue darted out to lap and catch the lines of blood that’d begun to trail down your skin, licking you clean till he reached the source. His lips curl slightly and you swear that was a snarl you hear before your mind goes blank -- the sudden intense feeling of pain and pleasure rolling through you. Once he’d finished off the runaway trails he decided to visit the source, pressing his mouth firmly to the cuts. Nero moans as the coppery liquid spills into his mouth and he feels you buck your hips more. Pressing a hand to your hip, he does his best to keep you still and not bruise you while he takes his fill. 

It stung a little every time his tongue swiped across the wounds, but the brief pain wasn’t bothersome, it only added towards the pent up pleasure and made the experience that much more amazing. Fuck, you needed to cum badly and Nero could tell you weren’t far now. Every time he sucked and kissed your wounds you would whine and roll your hips. As nice as it would’ve been to cum like this, it wasn’t what you wanted and a very naughty part of you was practically screaming that you wanted to cum on his tongue. 

“N-Nero… I’m too close… want-want your tongue in-- oh fuck!” 

Nero understood that it was any second now and that you needed to cum, so he finished tasting you and detached his mouth from your skin. While he settled himself between your legs again, you couldn’t help but to rest your legs over his shoulders and thrust yourself against his mouth. You were so pent up you felt fit to burst from just the slightest touch. 

Thankfully, you didn’t have to wait long. Nero was back at it, eating you out with as much vigour and skill as before. His tongue darted in and out of you quickly, alternating between thrusting and wiggling within you and tracing patterns over your lips and cavern. When you’d finally hit your limit, your hips were rutting against his face while you came hard, calling out his name repeatedly between loud moans. 

Nero hummed appreciatively when he felt you clench around his tongue and the muscles in your thighs quiver. God, you tasted fucking spectacular and the newer and more possessive side of him decided that he could spend an eternity between your legs. He lapped and sucked up every drop he could while you came on his face, and he didn’t even mind the drops he felt dripping down his chin. Hell, it just meant that he pleased you well and there was more for him to enjoy. 

Finally, as Nero finished you off and helped you come down from your orgasmic high, the both of you had settled down enough so that you could talk about what just happened. 

“So… that was, uh,” Nero scratched at his nose, not really knowing what to say since he was unsure of how to voice his opinion in the matter without sounding more weird or foolish. 

You on the other hand, weren’t. 

“Blood play. I think, anyway. I’m not one hundred percent sure, but either way, it was hot.” You blurted out, still a little breathless from earlier. 

Nero looked away from you with a shy expression, caught between pride and embarrassment. 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it. I was afraid of hurting you too much and scaring you off.” 

“Oh please,” You smiled and pinched his cheek gently. “If I didn’t trust you, I wouldn’t have asked for you to do that. Besides, it felt really, really good and something tells me I’m not the only one who thinks that.” You teased coyly, shifting your eyes down to the bulge pressing against his jeans. 

Nero sputtered slightly while shifting himself a bit. “I liked it too, but I’m not worried about myself right now. I can always set aside my release for yours -- and I wasn’t going to try and make love to you after I’d just clawed you like a scratching post.” 

“Aw, Nero~ That’s sweet, but for future reference, don’t be afraid to get a little rough if you’d like. I’m not made of glass darling.” 

Keeping that in mind, Nero decided that maybe, in the future, if the two of you were okay with it -- he’d put that to the test. But, now he was focused on getting you to your feet and tending your cuts. 

“Keep talking that way and you may just remind me of that big idiot. Now, come on and let’s get you cleaned up and taken care of.”


End file.
